


Nowhere: I Miss My Family

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Half-werewolf Orphan V.S the world [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Teddy Lupin, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Half-Werewolf, Half-werewolf Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter Next Generation, How Do I Tag, Hurt Teddy Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Muggle London, Next Generation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Orphans, POV First Person, POV Teddy Lupin, Permanent Injury, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Teddy is going to a muggle school but he is nervous about what people will say to him. However, somethings do not go as planned. (Warring kidnapping and lasting injury)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Half-werewolf Orphan V.S the world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981741
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Muggle school, muggle school. The place where muggle kids go, and maybe muggle-born kids go. So why was I going? The half-werewolf orphan freak? Well, my grandma wanted me to, so I can’t get the feel of school. I did not think this was a good idea, but I could not wait to go at the same time. My name is Edward Remus Lupin but call me Teddy. I hate the name Edward. It sounds so well, adult. I’m six years old. The time was midnight, and I was not sleeping. How could I sleep the full moon is out and I can’t sleep on the full moon. That and I was nervous about going to school in a few hours. I sigh as I look to my door. My grandma has no idea that I’m awake. I should tell her but how do I tell her this? My room was quiet, and I liked that, but I can’t stop thinking and getting lost about what people at my new school might think about me. What if they…. laugh at me? I sigh again and close my eyes, but I could not go to sleep at all, and I knew that this was going to be a long night. Even though it’s been one already. 

“Hey Gran,” I say as I walk into the dining room. My gran was making waffles and the smell made me happy. “Gran, what will school be like?” I ask her as she walked over to the table. She put my plate down. “Will they like me?” I asked without her answering the first question. “What if they hate me? what if……” She raised her hand cutting me off and looked down at my food. I sigh and start eating. “Why would they like me? I’m just a half-werewolf orphan freak,” I mutter to myself, but my grandmother looked at me.

“Edward,” she said sharply. “You are not that. How many times do I have to tell you? They will like you. just be yourself,” she told me before she took a sip from her coffee. I slowly nodded. She was right of course but I still feel like no one would like me. Why would they like me? I dropped my head, but my grandmother shook her head. “Now, Ted, I thought you could not wait for school?” she asked me with a small smile. I nod but my head was still dropped. “Don’t worry Ted, why don’t you get your new backpack?” she asked me, and my eyes grew wide.

“Yes!” I cheered before I got off my chair and ran to the stairs with the thought about what I said still in my mind.

When I ran into my room I picked up my new wolf backpack and checked to see if I have everything in it before I sat down on my bed and picked up my pillow. I smiled sadly when I saw the picture of my parents that I hid under there. “Hi mum, hi dad,” I say with a smile as I ran my hand over the picture. My hair turned brown to match my father’s. “I’m going to a muggle school today. I cant wait to see what happens. I’m nervous that they won't like me though. Gran said that they will, but I don’t believe her,” I say closing my eyes.

“They would be so proud of you Teddy,” I turn around opening my eyes, and smiled at her. “Now, why don’t you get dressed we have to be there soon,” 

“Ok gran,” I say before I closed my door and got dressed in my uniform, and look in the mirror. “They are proud of me,” I said looking at myself in the mirror. I smiled at how I looked in the mirror. However, I sighed when I saw a sad look in my eyes that just turned amber.

“Are you ready Teddy?” I looked at the door when I heard my gran call. I smiled and nodded slowly before I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the room.


	2. I Can Only Imagine

I was quiet when we walked down the road to the school. Even though I have so many questions to ask my grandmother, but I just could not speak. My legs were sticks breaking with every step I took. My hand was holding onto my grandmother’s very tightly as we walked but I did not look at her as we walked. It was a nice day; the sun was bright and there were no clouds in the sky. The warmth felt nice on my skin, but I kept my eyes on the ground. “G-gran?” I ask in a shaky quiet voice not meeting her eyes.

“Yes, Ted?” she asked, and I could tell that she was looking at me. “Ted, you are going to be fine. It’s ok to be nervous. Now, come on we are almost there,” she told me, and I looked at her with a nervous fake smile.

When we approached the school, I stopped walking and looked around to see kids and their parents walking them in and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. _‘I’m here mum, dad.’_ I thought looking at my grandmother and smiled a fake smile again. She nodded and smiled back at me before she wiped the tears from my eyes that I felt fall.

“They are still here Teddy. In here,” she said putting her hand on my chest. I smile a little. Looking up I saw that the school was a big red building. “Let's go in, Ted,” she told me. I nod slowly but my legs could not move.

“I can't do this gran. They will hate me, I’m…” I cut off when I saw a teacher walk up to us. She looked like the lady that gran talked to a week ago.

“Mis. Tonks. It’s good to see you again,” she took my grandmother's hand and shook it. I looked at her before I hid behind my grandmother's legs. I’m not really that shy but I didn’t like meeting new people. For they will judge me before they even meet me. “And where is your grandson that you told me about?” she asked, and I knew that I should show myself. Taking a deep breath and after my grandmother ran a hand through my hair I step up from behind her. 

“H-hello,” I say with a shaky voice and trying to keep my hair to turn blue. “I’m Teddy,” I added looking up to my grandmother with my amber eyes, but she shook her head. I sighed and nodded slowly. “Right. My full name is Edward but please call me Teddy,” My voice was quiet, but my grandmother and the teacher heard it all the same. She smiled at me and went to talk with my grandmother again, but I tuned them out because I got lost in my thoughts about what school would be like and what would my parents say about me going to school. _‘Well, here I am mum, dad. I can't wait to get started but I don’t want to do it without you. Gran says that……’_

“Edward we are going in now. Are you ready?” I shook my head and looked at my grandmother who cut me out of my thoughts. I nodded slowly and took her hand before we walked into the school.

The classroom was nice and big just like it thought it would be. Muggle kids played around the floor as me and my gran walked in followed by the teacher who nodded to me to go and play but I stayed where I was nervous and worried that they will hate me. The teacher looked at me and gave me a small smile. “It’s ok Teddy you can go and play. No one will hurt you,” her voice was gentle and maybe I could try to find someone to play with. My head moved slowly, and I let go of my grandmother’s hand.

“O-okay. I’ll…I’ll try,” I told her with a shaky voice. Soon my little legs were moved to a kid playing with blocks and moving a wolf plush around laughing as he does so. I laughed a little in my head and sat down next to him. “Can I play with you?” I ask voice still shaking. The boy looked at me with his dark eyes and smiled a little.

“Yes, Remi and I need someone to help guard our castle before the evil wolfs get in,” the boy told me holding out the wolf plush and my heart broke at what he named the toy. I smiled at him, but it was a fake smile. Soon we started to play but I could not stop thinking about how he named his wolf Remi. “I’m Sam. What’s your name?” asked when I put a toy man down on the top of the castle that we made.

“Teddy?” I looked up to my grandmother who was holding his purse and pointed to the door. I nodded and stood up.

“I’ll be right back,” I told Sam who nodded and walked over to my grandmother. We hugged and I could not help but let the tears fall down my face. I was holding them back. “I want them to be here,” I say with sadness in my voice. My grandmother ran her hand through my hair. She then pulled me out of the hug.

“Remember Ted, they are right here,” she put her hand on my heart and smiled at my teacher who was watching. “Have a good day Ted and I will see you later,” she told me hugging me again before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time trying to type a first-person CH story. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think, and I will see you next time.


	3. The new kid: Part one: School

We played for a few more minutes before the teacher called us to the front of the room and I knew that since I’m new to this school and this class the teacher would like me to tell the others about myself. I was scared to do this. We all sat down on a rug that was brightly colored and covered in numbers. I liked this rug, but it felt icky when I ran my hand over it. I looked down to see that I had sat on the number two. This made tears fill my eyes again. My head moved so I did not show the tears in my eyes to the others in the room. They must not know that my parents are dead even though the teacher knows. If the whole class finds out then they will laugh at me or say sorry many times. “Welcome back class. Today is the 6 of September and we have a new student today. Mr. Lupin?” the teacher said looking at me. Sighing and putting on a fake smile I waved at everyone before taking a deep breath I stood up and smiled a little.

“H-hello,” I say waving at everyone. Everyone waved back and I felt my tummy flip. How was I this nervous? “I’m Edward Remus Lupin but you can call me Teddy,”

“Hello Teddy,” the class chorused, and this made me feel better but deep down I was still nervous and saddened by the fact that I had to sit on the two however he kept the tears from falling down my face.

“Why don’t you tell us something about your self Teddy?” the teacher asked me, and I put my hand to my chin before I smiled and said:

“I like wolves. My Godfather took me to see them at the zoo last week and when I howled at on it hollowed back,” my voice was shaking a little, but everyone gasped and laughed in excitement. At that point, I knew that this class would like me.

It was still sunny out when the class went outside after lunch. I was playing with Sam of course. “Let's play wolfs!” I said bouncing up and down and Sam did the same thing. “Wolfs of the castle,” I added before we both ran to the playground.

“We need to protect this castle agents Tom the dragon,” Sam said pointing out to the ground. I giggled a little and gasped. “We can't let him get in here,” Sam added gigging also. It was still a bright day and I think this is what it's like to have someone my age playing with me. other than Vic but she’s younger than me. I put my hands on the railing and gasped.

“He’s going to get his friends!” I call still giggling. Sam nodded and pulled out an imaginary sword. I did the same thing and soon we ran over the bridge of the playground giggling still. “Take that!” I called swinging in the air. “And that! Get away from my……” I cut off as I felt a pull towards me. I lowered my hand and looked around, but Sam did not notice. I was glad of this. That pull, it was coming from the woods. Then without me thinking I followed the pull. My tummy flip-flopped again as I walked away from the muggle school, but I had no thoughts at all. The last thing I heard was the teacher calling out to everyone because it was lunchtime.

The wood was dark and filled with trees. The trees blocked the sun, but I had no thoughts at all as I followed this flow that I could not shake. _“Edward?”_ my wolf hearing picked up the teacher calling out to me, but I did not go to her. For I had to find out where this pull was coming from. “Edward where are you?” She called out more to me, but I was moving against my will. A frown appeared on my lips as I smelled something that I did not like. The trees swayed back in forth as I walked down the dirt and sticks of this wood that I hatted being in now. I wanted to go back but I could not stop walking as the smell of werewolf’s filled my noise.

 _“No! No!”_ thought as I heard the faint cry of my teacher again. “No!” I said out loud again as I smelled that they were close. The wood got darker the farther I go into this woods. “Dad! Help please,” I called out but like every time I call no one is coming to save me. “Why did I…….”

“Well, well, what do we have here?” I stopped walking and looked in fount of me in the dark and saw a man with a big smile on his face. I could not see what color his eyes were because it was too dark. “A half-wolf away from home. Come here kid!” the man said to me and I could not help but walk over to him. At this moment I remembered what my grandmother told me about werewolves. Since I’m the son of one I can’t help, but do as they say.

“Edward Lupin!” my teacher called again, and I closed my eyes because the smile on the man’s face grew bigger before he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the brush. I wanted to call out, but I was too scared, and I knew that I could not. “Edward!” the teacher called again and that was the last thing that I heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	4. The new kid: Part two: wolfs

The man or was it a werewolf? He pulled me into a small camp with a fire in the middle. I love the smell of campfire but right now I wish I could smell my grandmother’s cooking. “Look whom I got? He’s a Lupin,” I opened my eyes. Did I close them? When did I close them? What I saw was four other werewolf’s. It was sad really this camp. There were only tents and I could not help but hide a smirk.

“A Lupin? As in Remus Lupin?” the tall one with the yellow eyes said laughing a little.

 _‘He must be the leader.’_ I thought trying to pull away from him, but he was stronger than me plus I wasn’t a full werewolf only half. “Let me go!” I called still trying to pull away. The other werewolves laugh.

“Yep, he is a Lupin. Where is your father little wolf?” Something inside me snapped but I did not say anything as I closed my eyes. However, this did not stop my hair from turning blue and red at the same time. “So, where is he?” the werewolf laughed when he saw tears falling down my face. 

“So little wolf has no one,” the big one said as he walked closer to me. He then smiled darkly and laughed a little. “So little wolf, what should we do with you?” he asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I tensed but I still said nothing.

“We should take him back to the others Frank,” 

_‘Others?’_ I thought looking at the other werewolves whom all nodded and the last thing I saw was the dark sky. _‘I’m sorry dad, gran.’_ This was my last thought before my eyes closed.

Laughing and fire that is what I heard when I woke up. However, I did not open my eyes as I wished that this was a dream. Maybe it was, maybe I did not leave home? Maybe I’m home with my grandmother telling me storys about my parents or I’m with my Godfather. Yeah, I’m with them. This was just a joke and I’ll wake up. “Little wolf. Little wolf? Get your ass up right now or you will never see the sun again,” It was not a dream. I sighed and opened my eyes and looked at the werewolf that found me in the first place. Why did I follow that call? “Ah, there you are. Now come meet the rest of your new family,” he pulled me to my feet, and I winced because I must have hit my side when I fell. He then dragged me into a larger camp with a fire burning. There were not a lot of werewolves around him and I could not help but wonder if these are the last werewolves who were with the werewolf Grayback. “Edward this is your new family,” the werewolf said pointing to the four other werewolves sitting around the fire. They were all the same age as my father. They all had black-brown hair and yellow eyes. They were all male. They looked happy to see me, but I could see a sadness in each of their eyes. I’ve seen in pictures the same sadness in my father’s eyes.

“I’m not a part of your family and don’t call me Edward no one but my gran and my Godfather can call me that!” I bit at this werewolf who pushed me and laughed.

“You don’t have any family. This gran you say does not love you,” the werewolf said before he grabbed me and pulled me to the others.

“Let me go!” I called trying to pull away without me noticing that I was near the fire that was blazing into the dark sky. It was going to rain, and I knew that this is why the class was going inside a few minutes early. “Please let me go. I have to get back to my gran!” I called again but the werewolf laughed and put my hand on the fire. I called out in pain and tears filled my eyes. The werewolves laughed as I fell to the muddy ground that smelled of ash and blood. “What do you want?” I asked with tears falling down my face, but I got no answer because the werewolves left me there with the fire burning. I hate fire and I’m pretty sure that I will hate it now more than ever. “I wish you were here mum. Dad, why did you leave me? Why can't you save me now? Why can't you just take me with you? Yeah, take me with you,” I called out to the dark sky and it was getting darker. Well, other than the fire there was no other light in the sky. My eyes closed as I started to cry even though I told myself never to cry. However, I could not let it in at this moment. “Help me please. Help me, please. Let me die, please. I want to be with mother and father. Or better yet, don’t bring me to them. I don’t deserve to have parents,” I called out before I opened my eyes and looked to see that the fire was put out because I just felt the water falling out of the sky. I liked the rain, it calmed me, and it made me think of how things grow from it. Maybe I can grow to Heaven. So, that I can be with mum and dad and uncle Fred and grandpa. That would be something. Wait, what about gran and Harry and everyone that is still around? They would miss me. Was that werewolf right? Did gran love me? My eyes closed again, and I sighed before everything went black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I know you guys hate this story but I’m going to keep at it because I like this. Tell me what you think. I know this is short and I’m sorry. Thank you to whoever is reading this, and I will see you next time


	5. Burning fire eyes

I woke again but this time I woke to a sharp pain in my side. Was someone kicking me? My eyes opened to see that I was still alone. I guess I will always be alone. Was that right? Was I alone? Looking around I saw that the fire had died down and it was raining still. Though I did not see nor care about those werewolves that I realized I could walk away from. Smiling to myself I tried to stand. However, I fell back down for my side was burning and that is when I knew that my ribs might be broken. “Hel……. help!” My voice was ruff as I called out, but I did not care as I got to my feet again. This time however I did not fall to the wet ground. “I can do this,” I told myself as I slowly walked to a tree that was closest to me. Yeah, I can do this. Why was this my life now? Sighing as I slowly walk to the tree in the rain that hit my head and ran down my face. Thankfully, it was mixing with my tears so when I got back to the school no one could see that I was crying. “I hope you are proud of me dad,” I said still trying to get used to my voice. My throat was dry. This proved that I’ve not had any water in hours. How long was out? Where did the werewolves? My eyes grew wide when the thought of the school came into my head. They must have gone after the school. My grandmother told me that Greyback went after children like my father. He was younger than me when he was turned into a werewolf. My little legs were shaky as I walked past the tree that I saw. However, I did not know where I was going but I knew that I must get back to the school. They must be worried sick, and it is all my fault. If I didn’t go to that pull of the…..

“Where do you think you are going Lupin?” a werewolf laughed behind him. I froze even though I should have run but it was too late when I felt his hands around my waist. I felt him pick me up and I tried to kick him so that he left me free. This did not work however as I heard him laugh again. “Why are you running? Those muggles don’t like you. a wolf shouldn’t be only half. Come, we were going to turn you later, but you forced our hand,” he said in my ear as he carried me back to the camp.

“No!” I call hitting him with my hand trying to use all of my werewolf strength. “Help!” I call as I hit him. However, he hit me back in the throat and I could not breathe. Let alone call for help. I looked at him as he laughed.

“Don’t be like that Lupin,” he told me running his hand through my hair. Anger filled me as he did this. “I can be your father now,” he added as he carried me back through the woods. I didn’t what him to be my new father. I had a father, and he is with me. Even though he is not. He carried me back to the fire and set me down. Even though we were the own ones there at the moment I knew that I was done for. I knew that I would be the thing that my father didn’t want me to be and it was all my fault. “Now while we wait for the others to come back with dinner I’ll tell you a story about our leader Greyback,” he told me.

This story was boring me and to top that it didn’t end. However, I turned him out as I thought of a way to get out of this. I ruled out calling for help because my throat hurt, and I knew that my magic also didn’t work because I’m six, but I had to try. I always thought that it would come into play here and help me but at this moment it didn’t. _‘Any time now dad. Any time now. You can bring me to you or save me. I know you cant but that would be something if you could.’_ I thought looking at the sky. 

“And that is how he became a werewolf,” Frank said. I could feel his eyes on me. “Are you listening boy?” he asked me. However, I did not look at him. For I kept my eyes to the sky. I heard him as he stood up and grabbed my hair. “Look at me boy!” he called pulling my face to meet his. My eyes turned amber. “What you want to be a werewolf now?” he asked me. “Like looking at the sky with thoughts fake werewolf eyes?” he asked bringing his hand up to my face. However, I was more confused than scared when he brought his paw up to my left eye. This is when I realized that he like Grayback gave into the werewolf. I looked at his paw as I went right across my eye. Pain went through my eye as I covered my eye with my hand. However, I could not call out in pain. My eyesight in that eye went back. However, with my good eye, I saw the werewolf fly backward but I did not see what or who hit him.

“Teddy!” a voice called out to me, but everything was fading around me. “Oh Merlin,” the voice said again and. The voice sounded like Harry. I was going to ask but my world around me went black once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m sorry about the wait on this story. I got stuck and I found out how to make this boring. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you again for reading. One more CH after this one and many more storys with my version of Canon Teddy. Thank you again and have a nice day


	6. Epilogue: Seeing the world in a new way

Beeping, that is what I heard when I woke again. How long was I out this time? I wasn’t sure. I knew however that I was not dead because I did not hear father calling to me. Groaning I opened my eyes. However, I saw nothing out of one of them. My breath grew short for a few minutes before I remembered that Frank. That werewolf hit me with his paw. His werewolf paw. “Edward thank Merlin,” my grandmother said next to me, but I did not look at her for I was hiding the tears and shame in my eyes. “Edward?” she asked when I didn’t look at her. Suddenly I could not hold in the tears anymore.

“I…. I’m……sorry gran. I could not fight it. He…..the….” I cut off as she pulled me into her arms. I filched but I did not care as I held her tighter.

“Shh,” she soothed running her hand through my hair and I froze however for a few seconds but shook that off. “Teddy, it’s ok. You are safe now. You are safe now,” she soothed still running her hand through my hair that turned sandy brown. At this moment I knew that she was right, and I will never be alone.

A few days later I went home. I was going to be out of school for a long time but I’m happy that I got to spend this time with my Godfather Harry and my new Godbrother James Sirius Potter. “Harry! Harry, I’m a wolf,” I call howling as I ran down the stairs in his house. He looked at me and smiled. However, he didn’t say anything as James giggled in his arms. I smiled at this putting my hand to the scar that ran over my left eye.

“I can see that Mr. wolf. What do you want me and Ginny to hunt for you?” Harry asked as I giggled. I put my hand to my chin and thought. 

“Hamburgers please!” I call running out of the room. I could hear Harry laugh and follow me. I holloed again sitting down on the floor next to Ginny who had a book in her lap.

“Hello, Ted. I’ve heard that you would like some hamburgers tonight,” Ginny told me with a smile, but I could see the sadness in her eyes when she was looking at my eye. Sighing I smiled and nodded.

“Yes, Aunt Ginny. I’m going to be fine. I like having one eye. It’s cool,” I told her standing up and running out of the room again. I wasn’t lying; however, I did like having one eye. It was cool and I can be more than I can be even though I can't see very well. My grandmother was right mum, and dad would be proud of me. I stood up to a werewolf and I’m not one myself now. I ran out to my room at Harry’s house and looked at the picture of my father and mother and ran a hand over it. “I did it. I did it. Now, I let me tell you the story of Teddy the hero. Your son the hero,” I told the picture and laughed as if it was talking to me. I closed my working eye and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s done. My first ever first-person CH story that I ever have done is now done. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? Yes, this is my version of Canon Teddy. Thank you everyone for reading this and sticking me with it. Thank you again and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I have a new story here. I’m sorry about not posting anything in a while I’ve just been working on other storys and I’ve been stuck on story ideas for a while. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Don’t worry I’m back to writing now. Thanks again and I will see you next time


End file.
